Sleep Tight
by Paradigm08
Summary: Good night! Sleep tight!...don't let the Kyo bite. KyoYuya


Hello once again! Yeah yeah I know I should be working on my multi-chaptered fic but once this hit my mind, I couldn't get it out. And the only way to cure that annoying plot bunny dancing in my head going, "Write me! Write me!" Is to write it! Who would of guessed? Well I thought this was pretty fun to write and it's actually pretty long so I hope you enjoy! Oh and yes...I know it's FILLED with errors...leave me be. Don't spoil my plot bunny's party in my mind.

**Disclaimer: **If I was to actually own SDK, this is a little sneak peek on what would possinly happen

* * *

Hello, everyone. I'd like to tell you a story. Yes, yes...Hold all of the groans and whining for later, for you _will_ listen. It's a story about how my life went from bad, to a living hell! How, you might ask? Well, let me begin- I know you're just _dying_ to find out, but first we have to cover a few things so I don't confuse you: 

My brother had recently died last Tuesday. You would think I would still be mourning, but you know; There comes a time when it has to stop. Having only an Aunt left in my family, I went to live with her. My uncle had died years before from an unknown disease. I didn't know him too well so I can't give you to much detail of the man. Settling into the house took no time at all. The house all by itself had a cozy look to it with soft colors of furniture to lightly decorate the wooden walls. My Aunt, of course, was a weird lady. It took some time to get used to her over dosing of perfume and interesting -to be kind- dinner, but never the less, I was happy. That nice feeling of having someone else willing to keep me in their home was soon destroyed.

One afternoon, laying on my bed just flipping through a school history book, a gray puff had caught my eye. The puff ball jumped onto my twin sized bed and curled on top of the book laying casually on the covers. I sneezed. The odd looking creature looked up to reveal an old, furry face with a pink nose framed by black whiskers. Cat. I had remembered then...Something Nozomu, my brother, told me.

"Yuya, the doctor says you're allergic to cats."

Having that, there was no possible way for me to live with the woman any longer. If I stayed longer then I did, I probably wouldn't be able to breath because after that, I began noticing the obvious clumps of cat hair sitting on the anteek chairs. Great.

With help from my Aunt, we flipped through some documents that my brother owned incase of emergencies within our little family. Pulling one from the bottom of the pile, I stared at it. It read:

Name: Shiina Yuya  
Legal Guardian: Shiina Nozomu  
Incase of death: Shiina Yuya is to report to her Aunt Mina's home. If that fails, Shiina Yuya is to live with Onime No Kyo- A good friend of Nozomu.

ooOoo

It was the second night of living in the home of Onime no Kyo. It really wasn't all that bad, but throughout the little time Yuya spent with the man, she learned quite a bit of things. The man didn't talk much and was a complete pervert. He had already began calling her names, making fun of her, and giving her no respect one might think a woman deserves.

Yuya had agreed to being out of Kyo's way. When she thought that would keep her out of trouble while she would ajust, he told her he didn't have a spare room. With much huffing and puffing, Yuya refused to share a room with a perverted man. Kyo had offered a different idea, which resulted to Yuya giving him a wide-eyed look.

"You...Want _me_ to sleep on that rickety thing you call a couch?"

"Does it look like you have another choice, woman?" Kyo threw the two blankets and pillow that proven as spares from his room.

"Whatever. At least it's on the other side of the house away from you..."

"You know, I never found out how that damned brother of yours got me into signing that contract." He turned and walked towards the door, grabbing his jacket and keys in the process.

"Hey, don't speak ill of my brother!" Yuya sat the blankets down on the couch and looked back up, "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"When will you be back?"

Kyo turned around to face her with a look of annoyance, "Do you _look_ like my mother?" When he saw the look of disapproving from her, he figured it was better to tell her then her calling the police that he left her abandoned,"Not until late morning...maybe early afternoon."

"M'kay." Yuya successfully smoothed out the extra red blanket and flopped on top of it. After hearing the click of the front door closing she reached for the remote and flipped on the television.

ooOoo

Yuya grumbled in her sleep and turned over on the couch to find a more comfortable position. Trying her stomach, both sides, and her aching back, she gave up. Rolling into a sitting position, she cracked her eyes open to glance around. Same house, same couch, same television, same bastard who _should_ be sleeping in a bedroom down the hall.

The slight cracking sound erupted from her knees as she walked from the family room. She couldn't name a part on her body that wasn't suffering. She and Kyo would have to sort through this later. She didn't know how much longer she could stand sleeping like this.

Groggily passing the kitchen, Yuya looked in, spotting the clock above the oven. 1:00 a.m. Now that just wasn't fair. She had only recieved two hours asleep before she woke up feeling like a bag of dirt and in the desperate need to use the bathroom.

Continuing down the hall, her eye caught a door left slightly open. Curiousity took over as she strode over the door to hesitantly place her hand on the doorknob. With a loud creak the door pushed open to reveal a room that positively read 'Kyo' all over it. Yuya stepped in to take in the whole room. The dark curtains were drawn closed and the bed was a soft red and brown. The random dressers placed around the room were half opened with clothes spilling out.

The bed. Stepping over the numerous shirts and boxers thrown on the floor, she made a beeline for the bed. Sweeping a graceful hand over the surprisingly soft sheets, she gently sat on the matress. He's got to be kidding her. That greedy bastard let her, a woman, with a nasty, stained couch while he got the luxery of sleeping in a soft, warm bed in his own privacy!

An idea clicked in Yuya's head as she layed across the bed, burying herself into the thick covers. Last time she checked, Kyo said he wasn't coming back until late and by then, she would be up. No problem...He would have no idea she was even there.

Pulling the sheets and thick covers up to her chin, she felt relaxation rush through her body and the bathroom was soon forgotten as she drifted in a much needed sleep.

ooOoo

A small, content sigh left Yuya's lips as she snuggled deeper into the covers. She felt so incerdibly warm and there was no way she was planning on leaving this comfy bed. It was unusual though...A bed shouldn't really be this warm.

Yuya slowly flickered her eyes open, only revealing a small sliver of green under her delicate eyelids. The room was still dark and she saw Kyo laying right next next to her. So that's why she felt something so hard next to her. She closed her eyes again and tried to drift back into her sleep. It's was just Kyo. No big deal.

Wait.

Kyo?

_KYO?!_

Her eyed shot open and she immediately threw her arms out to push away from the dark haired man. This resulted in her grunting out in pain from her earlier sore muscles from the couch. But still! She needed to get away from this pervert. Who know what he must of done to her in the middle of the night!

A light, but evil chuckle caught Yuya's attention. With much regretted determination, she looked up to see the demon himself looking down at her with a large grin across his features.

Panic was flying through her veins at what she could imagine, a million miles per hour. Shoving and pushing against Kyo's chest, she fought for freedom. Feeling a resistance around her waist, she noticed that his arm had _somehow_ made it's way comfortably around her waist. After more struggling, she successfully wiggled her way out of his grasp, but ended up on the floor in a large heap.

Pointing her delicate finger at Kyo, the clad only in boxers man, she managed to sqeeak out, "Y-You...You..."

"Me? Me...?" He mocked.

"Erg!" Yuya shook with anger and crawled off of the floor into a standing postition, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Me? Sleeping. In my _own _bed..."

"_You_ were supposed to be _out_ until late morning! What are you doing here so early?"

He smirked, "Last time I checked, little girl, I can determine when I want to come home. BUt you...what do you think you're doing in my bed?"

"Well...Well your damn couch wouldn't allow me to sleep! Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go back to my," She coughed, "couch now..."

Turning on her heel, Yuya quickly crossed over the mine field of clothes and reached for the handle. Locked.

Twitch.

Turning back around, she met a clearly amused face. She scowled, "Why is the door locked?"

He smirked, "Personal reasons?"

"LET ME OUT YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"Jeez woman," He twisted his pinky in his right ear. "Not so damn loud. But, you're not leaving."

"And why not?" By now Yuya was shaking with fury.

Shrugging, he replied, "I lost the key..."

Yuya screamed in frustration. Cursing under her breath, she looked over to the clock resting on the dresser. 4:00 a.m.

"I ONLY GOT THREE HOURS OF SLEEP SINCE I LAST WOKE UP?!"

"God, woman! What the hell are you screaming about now?"

She whined pitifully, "Dammit, Kyo. I want to go to bed..."

"Well then..." Kyo patted the bed, invitingly, "Looks like there is only one bed to sleep in, dogface."

Yuya stared at him dumbfounded, "Pervert. You're going to sleep on the floor while I get the bed. There is no way I'm sharing a bed with you, whether Nozomu's friend or not!"

After a minute of silence which felt like an hour, Yuya recieved not even a sound from Kyo, but then something came. Was that...Why was he shaking?

"What...?"

Kyo bursted out with a loud, thundering laugh. It wasn't the sweet laugh, oh no. It was an amused laugh covered with evil. Ugh...

"Really, girl...How could you think I'm going to let you have my bed. I mean, come on!" He quietly tried to surpressed his low chuckles.

With a pitiful sigh, Yuya dragged her feet over to the bed and sat down. She turned her head and spoke out dangerously, "You better not touch me in my sleep or anything..."

"Of course not..." Kyo reached over, wrapping his muscular arm around her waist and pulling her on top of him, Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked.

A high pitched squeak erupted accidentally from Yuya's mouth as she hit his hard chest. She stuttered out, "S-So much f-f-for listening t-to me..."

"I don't take orders from anyway, woman..." Reaching a hand up the back of Yuya's shirt, he pulled the shoulder strap of Yuya's bra, letting it come down with a loud, painful snap.

"OW! That hurt--" Yuya stopped mid-sentence when she looked down at Kyo. A mischieveous glint had flashed through his eyes. Her voice broke the awkward silence, "K-Kyo...?"

With that being the last words said, Kyo pulled the blankets over the two's heads.

We'll leave the rest to your imagination...

ooOoo

...unless some of you are total perverts and thought dirty thoughts right now. Hey, just put it however you want! Don't let your minds hit the gutters just yet though...ew.

Some might say that they will leave the rest behind closed doors...Well, in this case we put it a little differently; The rest will remain under covers!

So yeah. My life isn't a total party. Eh, don't lie...I knew you guess were expecting something. I wouldn't just leave you with a boring story. I also had to get this off of my chest. Some details lack due to some kiddies listening to my tale. Any groans or moans waiting to be released? Let 'em all out! This is the time. Anyone?

* * *

Sooo how'd you all like it? I hope you found it somewhat amusing. I just had this idea one night while I was thinking up my next chapter for A Lost Memory. I dunno...Well as you can see, I had Yuya tell the story but in a third-point of view. I hope I didn't confuse anyone! 


End file.
